


Party Fears Two

by Obscured



Category: Martin (1977)
Genre: Aftercare, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Out of Character, PWP, Praise Kink, Rimming, Self-Indulgent, Spanking, Teasing, blood kink mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscured/pseuds/Obscured
Summary: He always seemed to find a way to get whatever he wanted. All he had to do was ask but he never asked. Martin wanted to play a game.





	Party Fears Two

**Author's Note:**

> This went on wayyy longer than it should have and is admittedly trash. More out of character nonsense that I wrote on a whim. I don't really like writing in the first-person perspective, but that's just how shit turned out *shrugs*

It was almost the perfect situation, too convenient in a way. To have this gorgeous creature in such close proximity, under the same roof-- one who practically  _ craved  _ my attention. I felt lucky. Martin’s room was stationed in the attic towards the back of the house facing Main. Despite how old my Godfather’s house was, the walls weren’t as thin as you would expect. The only sounds that seemed to really revibrate through was the sound of the beat up old water heater in the laundry room. 

I already knew how the day would end by the time I sat down to breakfast. Martin seemed distracted, aloof, almost intentionally so to me, though he still spared a few words to Christina. Odd, but nothing really to be concerned about until when I tried to ask him a simple question. I had to ask him a second time, I really hated to repeat myself. When he answered it was with a one-word response. I could detect an all too familiar glint behind his eyes, before he quickly glanced away. He didn’t say another word for the rest of the morning, giving me a half hearted goodbye when I left for work. Noted

For the most part I had forgotten about it, work that day was hectic to say the least. I guess it was because it was warming up, but everyone in town seemed to need their bike worked on. I didn’t mind it at all, before I knew it was lunchtime--only then did my mind drift back to earlier.  _ Who would have thought?  _ I surely wouldn’t have, especially by simply looking at him. He was so… sweet. _ Innocent _ looking. I would never have imagined he could be so… demanding no ... _ calculating _ to get what he wanted. I should be impressed if he wasn’t so transparent, at this point I could read him like a book.

Dinner time was different. It was as though he had time to think about what he was initiating. Did he regret it? Was he too aloof, did I even notice? Did he cross over the line to rude? It was an unnecessary game, the same old routine--all he really had to do was  _ ask. _ But he never asked, Martin was too shy,preferring to let me figure things out on my own. All through dinner he was pensive, anxious, on the edge of his seat whenever I spoke. All eyes on me, he gave me his undivided attention, to the point that I had to clear my throat. He would go out of his way to make me look at him. He always managed to look different somehow, though I could never figure out in what way. He was dressed the same, but he looked refreshed, even his lips somehow looked fuller. His hair was neatly combed and washed, I could faintly detect the scent of something citrusy. Undeniably inviting, he looked  _ good, _ but to me he always did. Duly noted.

The knock on my door was so faint, it was almost undetectable. I wouldn't have heard, had I not been expecting it. It was about eight pm-- Christina had went out with Arthur, and Cuda was with some of the men from church. I couldn't deny the flicker of excitement, I couldn’t imagine how he must have felt.

When I open the door, he looked startled, as though he expected me not to answer. He really should know by now but I can’t really blame him. He was probably anticipating how many lashes he would get. I already decided on nine. I’d always act so surprised to see him, despite me having everything already prepared. Ushering him inside with open arms, off handedly mentioning how nice it was to have the house to ourselves. The door to the closet was already open, I'm sure he could see the belt hanging from the rack. Fresh from a shower, I didn’t bother getting all the way dressed, it was so hot-- a tank top and shorts would suffice. With his hands shoved deep into his pockets, his eyes take in my appearance-- he swallowed thickly when he realized I neglected to wear a bra. He opens his mouth to speak, but I cut him off-- 

“Do you have something to say to me Martin?” 

In lieu of an answer, he removes the silk scarf from his pocket offering it to me, gaze settled on the floor.

“Alright..” I said after a moment. “Go ahead get undressed.”

~~~~

It’s been about ten minutes and somehow I managed to ignore the slickness between my legs. My eyes were trained on the magazine I held in front of my nose. Laying on my back, I crossed my legs tighter. My heartbeat seemed to hammer in time with my clit, the words on the page appeared so foriegn. I retained none of it the well used belt rested neatly at my side-- I was glad I started using it instead of my hand. I could hear him sniffle lightly it startled me out of my reprieve, and I realize how long he’s been resting on his knees. Gagged, facing the corner, head bowed, arms tied in front of him… still rock hard and leaking. 

I never left him untouched for so long after, and for a moment there was a flicker of guilt. I could see him shiver, another sniffle, a small whimper -- I place the magazine down on the bed. I ease my way off the mattress careful not to make a sound , walking over to him on the balls of my feet. He doesn't expect it when I tentatively place a hand on his shoulder, I can feel him instinctively flinch. 

“Shhh It’s okay..” I whisper, He already starts to lean into my touch--

I press my lips to the top of his shoulder, then the middle of his back. He’s trembling lightly, heat practically radiates from his skin. He lets out a gasp when my lips trace over one of the marks. 

“Can you turn around _ please?”  _ I ask, standing

  
  


He shuffles almost awkwardly towards me, head still bowed, eyes glued to the floor.

“Martin… look at me.”

He doesn’t move, so I begin to lightly weave my fingers through his hair. “ Look at me darling…” I offer, he slowly lifts his head. I trace my fingers along the underside of his jaw all while he watches me-- tears brimming his eyes.

“Are you alright.” He answers with a barely visible nod. 

“Do you want me to untie you?” He shakes his head  _ no _ , causing a stray tear to fall.  _ So pretty _ . I wipe it away gently, fingers ghosting across his flushed cheeks, another tear lands on the back of my hand. I can't describe the look he’s giving me, he eyes me like a beacon, quiet fascination as his lip trembles lightly. I can hear him mumble  _ something.  _ “What's that? I whisper kneeling down, brushing my lips over his forehead. He tilts his head slightly nose brushing mine as he mumbles something again. I bring my hand to the scarf tied around his mouth, lowering it slightly. _ “Please kiss me”  _ his voice was barely a whisper. I bring my fingertips to his lips, tracing over them idly as his eyes flutter shut. I can feel him inhale, tongue barely ghosting over my pointer, trying so desperately not to overstep. “Please..” He whispers again, much quieter this time. Who was I to deny such a polite request? 

I initially planned to show  _ some  _ restraint, a brief peck just to appease him. I didn't expect for the small moan that escaped his throat to cause something inside to ignite. As though he flipped a switch, I couldn't pull away, suddenly enamored with the taste of his lips. The way his tongue moved over mine in a dizzying rhythm, hands--still bound, grasping the hem of my shirt. He kissed me as though he was desperate for air, it took all of my will to pull away. I ignored his whine of protest and repositioned the gag over his lips. “ I know… sweetheart. Me too.” I stand, eyes drifting over to the clock, we probably had at least an hour. “Can you get on the bed for me please?” He stares at me definitely for just a moment before he starts to move. I can see him visibly wince when he tries to stand, in an instant I’m at his side allowing him to brace against me. I usher him over to the bed. “Here… on your stomach.” 

His eyes widened for a moment and I could have sworn he flushed even deeper. Surely he knew we wouldn’t be doing _ that  _ tonight. “Relax… darling.. I just have to take care of  _ this _ …” I say, tentatively placing a hand on his back. He nods his head, I can’t really tell if he’s disappointed or relieved.

When I emerge from the bathroom dampened towel in hand he’s already lying on the bed. His head was pointed away from me towards the window, His arms were stretched out above his head-- fingers wrapped around the wooden bars of the headboard. I let my eyes roam over him for a moment, relieved that I held back just a little. To my relief, and most likely his dismay, there was no blood this time. The color of the welt marks ranged from bright red to the faintest pink. That was part of the reason why I started using the gag. If I was going to do this at all I refused to listen to his pleas of  _ harder.  _ I didn’t  _ want _ to hurt him, he practically begged me-- but at least now the worst part was over. 

He shifts slightly when he feels my weight on the bed, tensing as my hand hovers over his skin. Still flush with sensation I begin to glide my hand down his back. “I’m so proud of you..you know that…” I whisper. He lets out a small content sigh. I shift straddling his hips-- careful not to put too much weight on the recently abused skin. I lean in, pressing a kiss to the top of his shoulder blades lower towards the center of his back. Muscles shift beneath porcelain skin, risen lines mar otherwise pristine flesh. My lips to ghost over one of the welts I made on his lower back, he gasps lighty, pressing down against the mattress. Lower, veering off to the side my lips move to the small indentations just above his ass. He gasps again though it was really more of a moan--that spot always seems to do something to him. My tongue traces over it briefly before digging my teeth into the skin. He huffs wriggling against me. I repeat the action against the other dimple as my hands roam over the globes of his ass. I can feel the risen flesh beneath my fingertips, I squeeze down eliciting a louder moan. I can’t help but smile. “Comfy?” I ask… he eagerly nods, tilting his head to the side. He mumbled something again, probably some variation of keep going...he had to be patient, first things first. 

I sit up towel still in hand, pressing the damp cloth against one of the darker welts. He flinches slightly “ It’s okay…” I whisper, pressing my lips against the mark, repeating the same action on the next. My movements are slow and deliberate, each kiss an affirmation in a way. Whispered words of praise and adoration had him breathing deeply, the tips of his ears were already bright red. I knew he’d never admit it, he always feigned being bashful--Martin really liked when I expressed how much I adored him. He’d go silent looking away, oftentimes towards his feet ‘ _ Thank you..’’  _ he would say before changing the subject. And now he had to sit there and listen, he couldn’t get away, maybe soon enough he’d start believing me. He was  _ absolutely gorgeous...so good for me.. I loved _ \--I had to catch myself-- _ ‘being with him _ ’. Everything was going well, or so I thought but after a moment I hear him sniffle again...“Martin?” he doesn't say a word, though I clearly see him wipe his eyes against the pillow. “Are you alright?” I ask, attempting to hide the concern in my voice. He quickly nods-- he sniffles again. “I’m going to take the gag off alright.” I didn’t give him time to answer, I remove the now drool covered scarf. I can see him tense and release his jaw, opening and closing his mouth. “I’m fine…” He whispers hoarsely.

“Do you want me to untie you?” 

….

..

“Okay..”

We’re sitting now as I unfasten the ties, throwing the rope off the side of the bed “ Here bunch your fingers…” I say as I begin to massage his wrists. He doesn’t say a word but does what I ask. I can feel his eyes boring into me intently, but I immerse myself in the task of getting the circulation back into his hands. “Can you make a fist?” I ask, he complies “I'm  _ okay _ … really.” When I finally look up at him, I can’t describe the look he’s giving me-- but it causes my heart to skip a beat. I lean in tentatively brushing a thumb across his jaw he already tilting his cheek towards my hand. His arms encircle my waist, eyes flutter shut as I brush my lips across his forehead, then his eyelids.I can feel the dampness on my lips, slight saltiness on my tongue and before I knew it, he was kissing me again. My hand is wrapped around his cock, stroking--pulling as he moans into my mouth. Flush from head to toe,his breath is hot against my neck, fingers sink into my hips as teeth dig into my shoulder blade. I can't help but shiver in delight at the sensation of his hair brushing across my skin. I can feel him practically pulse beneath my hand, pre-cum sliding between my fingers, the sound of my hand over his slickened flesh causes my insides to contract. He’s breathing heavily needy whimpers dying in his throat-- moans increasing in volume. My other hand slides up his front, over his ribs nail raking over a hardened nipple. He inhales sharply, I tweak the nub between my fingers-- his lips immediately crash to mine. It wasn't long before I was urging him back against the pillows. “ On your stomach… “I say again, he opens his mouth to speak. He’s already blushing. “Y-you don’t have to…” He whispers I start to caress the nape of his neck. “ Do you not want me to?” He doesn’t answer tilting his head up to kiss me sweetly, I was certain I could feel him start to tremble, becoming impossibly heated by the second “Only If you want to..” He murmurs against my lips “ _ Do you _ \---want to?” he asks, anticipation clear in his voice. “ Turn around…” 

I couldn’t deny the flicker of excitement as he turns over onto his stomach, he could never figure out why I liked to please him that way. If he got to witness what I did he probably would, to see him unravel was a sight to behold-- especially when I didn’t even have to touch him. So shy and pensive it was hard to believe he was the same person once he got  _ that _ close to release. Spine arching, rocking back against my face, unintelligible swears falling from his lips. To be that close to him, tongue pressing inside-- the fact that he actually _ let  _ me. Consumed by him and him alone, even his taste caused my head to swim. His taste.. the scent of his arousal, the heat that emanated from his skin, It was perfection.

I didn't even have to prompt him, he lifts himself placing a pillow beneath his hips.  _ Good.  _ At least now I knew he wanted this as much as I did. I lean in hands gripping the back of his thighs lightly squeezing, causing him to sigh. I stay there palms smoothing over the muscles, fingertips ghosting over his inner thighs. He had arranged his hands beneath his chin propping up his head, He tilts his head to the side just a bit facing the window as a breeze rolls in. My attention shifts upward- hands gripping his cheeks giving them a brief but firm squeeze. He draws his lower lip between his teeth only to release it with a gasp, when my hand collides with his skin.  _ Oohh?  _

_ “Shhh” _ Im massaging again only to smack him once more slightly harder this time. He lets out a grunt of what could be considered pleasure. “I thought we were done with that part...” he sounded as though he had just been scolded. “I’m sorry…” I whisper brushing my lips across one of his cheeks, gently caressing the other with my hand. “I’m sorry…” I repeat as I press kisses against his flesh, noting how he already starts breathing deeply. 

I waste no time in spreading him a little taking a moment to admire the view. I can feel him pause, most likely hyper aware of the way I leave him prone. Before he can protest I lean swiping my tongue across his entrance. His moan was almost undetectable but it would be the first of many more. Spreading him slightly wider I dive in, pressing my tongue against the tight ring of muscles  _ Ohhh? I…  _ His fingers already grip the sheets. With long languid motions I swirl my tongue over the rim, tongue pressing forward, moaning against his skin. It was always that way in the beginning, he was so scared to make a sound. He didn’t know what to do with him self other than hug the pillow to his chin, blushing furiously. Once I showed him I actually  _ enjoyed _ what I was doing, only then would he start to relax. He panting now with short shallow breaths, unsure whether to press into the sensation or grind his cock against the bed. Both, somehow he managed to do both. My fingers grip his hips tightly, pinning him down as my tongue works him open. I can feel him shudder beneath me, letting out a breathy moan-- and then another as he presses back against me. I couldn’t help but smile to myself, my fingers dig into his hips. I hold him in place, as I work my tongue inside, pressing deeper, I can hear him gasp.  _ “Ohh god thatss-- ahh” _

If I wasn't so immersed in the task at hand, probably would have taken care of myself. Every sound that fell from those beautiful lips caused my clit to ache, I could feel arousal coating my thighs. He was past the point of caring about decorum, he didn’t hesitate when I told him to turn around and lay on his back. He instantly complies lewdly splaying his legs, clearly aware of how I admired the view. His face was flushed redness spread across his chest, I could still detect a flicker of shyness. Despite himself he raises an eyebrow, looking up at me through his lashes. “Well?” He asks. I allow my eyes to linger for a moment, his cock is flush and leaking. Precum forms a small pool on his stomach, I can practically see him throb. “Touch yourself..” I reply. “Here.” I say moving his hand towards his cock. He immediately takes up a slow steady rhythm. With his thumb lingering at the head, spreading the sickness down his length, His eyes remain transfixed on mine. I knew he wouldn't dare look away. “Is this good?” He asks after a moment. It was more than good, it was perfect. “Absolutely beautiful Martin.” His lips part slightly, a crease forms in his brow as he begins to quicken the pace. I move to settle between his thighs, he links an arm behind his leg moving it towards his chest. 

I waste no time diving in, pressing my tongue against his entrance- swirling lightly before pressing forward. This earned a shuddering gasp from above me-- I repeat the action, with long languid strokes, moaning in turn. It wasn't long before I could feel the muscle loosen just a bit, his moans become more persistent, My head swims, the taste of him alone clouds my senses uniquely him-- at this point I’m sure I was addicted. I lean back just a bit, nuzzling his sack, placing a kiss on each of the delicate orbs. Tongue traveling back down to the small patch of skin just above his hole, causing him to jerk and whimper above me. I linger there lapping at him wetly, leaving a thin trail of saliva that drips down. Sinking lower, I continue to lavish his hole with attention, my other hand resting on his thigh. His moans are desperate,fragmented sentences vibrations seem to roll through his entire body. He had completely stopped touching himself by now, both arms were draped over his eyes.  _ “Im--ahh.. Ohhgodohgod I’m so---”  _ His entire body seems to shiver above me. He lets out a choked sob as he falls apart completely, fingers desperately clawing at the sheets.


End file.
